Save the LAST Dance for ME
by MaruHanning
Summary: No me maten las Team Jake, el tiene su final feliz tambien/Pero no olvides quién es el que te toma en casa  y en cuyos brazos tú vas a estar así que querida, guarda el último baile para mí. POV E Y B/ EdwardxBella & Jake


**Disclaimer:**

**Maru: Isabella Swan acabo de decidir que no me caes bien**

**Bella: no me importa, dilo**

**Maru: me da lata**

**Bella: ya va, las dos juntas ¿te parece?**

**Maru: de acuerdo, comienza tú**

**Bella: los personajes no te pertenecen…**

**Maru: son de SM…**

**Bella: y esta trama está basada en…**

**Maru: la canción de Michael Buble (lo amo 3)**

**Bella: Save the last dance for me (si lo sé, es tan lindo, no le digas a Edward)**

**Edward: Isabella Swan estoy a tu lado, somos los protagonistas de este OS**

**Bella: Vamos Edward tu sabes que yo solo te amo a ti**

**Edward: Yo también Bella**

**Maru: Arrrg basta de tanto amor, me va a dar un coma diabético, mejor váyanse o se me ira la inspiración**

**Bella y Edward: Ya, ya nos vamos**

**Maru: espero que les guste, yo amo a Michael Buble, pero no más que a mi Edward**

**Bella: Ejem**

**Maru: bueno, bueno tu Edward… algún día será mío pero por mientras me conformo escribiendo sobre ellos. Ya basta de bla, bla, bla y mejor les presento lo que escribí. Si les gusta déjenme un review. Un beso**

* * *

**Save the LAST Dance for ME**

Es increíble que Bella estuviera bailando toda la noche con el chucho que tiene como novio, ya sé que solo somos amantes mientras esta piensa en cómo terminar con él. Muchos estarán diciéndose a sí mismo "Como Bella puede hacerle eso a Jake" "O Bella es una suelta" pero por una parte igual la entiendo porque quiere que mantengamos lo nuestro en secreto, Jake siempre fue su mejor amigo y cuando él le pidió que fueran novios y ella acepto pensando en darle una oportunidad, pero se dio cuenta –y no es por ser egocéntrico –cuando nos conocimos que no lo amaba, que mas bien tenía un amor mas fraternal que de pareja.

Pero ya estaba hasta la coronilla de verla en los brazos de él asique decidí que era mejor intervenir de manera sutil y cuando digo sutil me refiero a todo lo contrario, me dirigí al pequeño escenario pedí la pista de Michael Buble que se adecuaba a la situación.

**Tú puedes bailar cada baile con el chico  
quien te pone los ojos, déjale que te abrace fuerte**

Al principio Bella no se dio cuenta de nada, pues seguía mirando a Jacob tratando de sentir amor, pero lo único que había en sus ojos color chocolates era un amor de amigos, de familia.

**Tú puedes sonreír cada sonrisa para el hombre  
quien sostuvo tu mano a través de la pálida luz de la luna**

Y Bella seguía bailando al ritmo de la canción que yo estaba cantando, riendo con los chistes que Jake le contaba. Mientras pasaba sus manos pálidas por el cuello del chico y este por la cintura de mi amor.

**Pero no olvides quién es el que te toma en casa  
y en cuyos brazos tú vas a estar  
así que querida, guarda el último baile para mí**

Ahí fue cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron y se sonrojo como un lindo semáforo. Podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando a juzgar por su cara, pensó en todas las noches en que hemos estado juntos y en la que nos esperaba esta noche.

**Oh, yo sé la música es excelente  
como vino espumante, ve y diviértete**

Le guiñe un ojo mientras ella apoyaba si barbilla en el cuello de Jacob para que este no la viera sonreír mientras me miraba como le dedicaba esta canción

**Ríe y canta, pero mientras estemos separados  
no entregues tu corazón a cualquier persona**

Ella sabía a lo que me refería y gracias a mi gran habilidad leyendo los labios de las otras personas, creo que si pudiera escoger un poder, después de leer las mentes, seria este, claro que ya no lo necesitaba ya que tenia años de práctica, pude capta que ella me decía que nunca le entregaría su corazón a otro que no fuera yo y eso hizo que mi corazón se sintiera hinchado de amor y felicidad plena.

**Pero no olvides quién es el que te toma en casa  
y en cuyos brazos tú vas a estar  
así que querida, guarda el último baile para mí.**

Nena, tú no sabes que te amo tanto  
no puedes sentirlo cuanto nos tocamos  
y nunca, nunca te dejaré ir  
te amo demasiado

Me miro con cara reprobatoria, sabía que ella pensaba que eso era una vil mentira y en parte lo era porque ella sabía que yo la amaba y se lo demostraba cada noche que pasábamos juntos, todas las veces en que le rogara que no volviera con Jake y que nos escapáramos juntos.

Pero lo que ella no sabía era cuanto la amaba y de todo lo que era capaz de hacer por ella.

**Tú puedes bailar, ir y continuar  
antes que la noche se vaya  
y esta es la hora de ir  
si él pregunta si estás sola  
el puede llevarte a casa, pero debes decirle que no**

Siguió bailando junto a Jake hasta que este le pregunto si ya quería irse a casa, alguien estaba de mi lado esta noche porque justo la canción decía lo que yo quería que ella hiciera, ella le dijo que no, que necesitaba hablar con él.

¡Amo mi habilidad!

Le dirigí una disimulada miraba a mi pequeña aliada, Alice, mi hermanita para que fuera mi espía, tenía que terminar la canción, sería raro si me iba así como así.

**Porque no olvides quién te toma en casa  
y en qué brazos tú vas a estar  
así, que querida, guarda el último baile para mí**

Porque no olvidas quién te toma en casa  
y en qué brazos tú vas a estar  
así, que querida, guarda el último baile para mí  
guarda el último baile para mí  
guarda el último baile para mí.

_**POV Bella**_

Todo lo que decía Edward era verdad. Ya no podía seguir viviendo en esta mentira, si Jake se llegaba a enterar por otra persona que no fuera yo, todo sería peor. Lo arrastre a la terraza, hora de la verdad.

-Jake, tengo algo importante que decirte y no sé cómo empezar –susurre

-Tienes algo con Edward –dijo como si estuviéramos hablando del clima

-Sí y… espera ¿Qué dijiste? –pregunte en shock ¿desde cuándo lo sabía?

-Que tienes algo con Bella, lo se hace mucho tiempo –sonrío

-¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Por qué no me odias? –cualquier persona lo haría al enterarse que tu novia te ha engañado por más de un año.

-Porque antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas quiero escuchar él porque –dijo mientras tomaba mis manos

-Jake, de verdad no te merezco. Ahora la verdad es que cuando acepte ser tu novia yo solo quería seguir ser siendo tu mejor amiga, pero te vi tan ilusionado que me dije a mi misma "Misma ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad? Quizás todo salga bien" pero me di cuenta que solo podía quererte como un hermano y todo fue confirmado cuando conocí a Edward –me sincere

-Bueno Bells, ya que estamos en un momento de sinceridad yo también tengo algo que confesar –se sonrojo a pesar de lo moreno que era

-Vamos Jake, no puede ser tan malo, no creo que sea peor –le infundí valor

-Bueno, es básicamente lo mismo que lo tuyo, yo también conocí a alguien, su nombre es Nessie y la verdad cuando la vi a ella también me di cuenta que lo nuestro no era más que una linda amistad y la costumbre de estar juntos –suspiro como si estuviera arrepentido.

-Bueno, estamos a mano ¿no crees? –Sonreí ampliamente -¿en qué quedamos?

-¿Te gusta la idea de los mejores amigos como debió ser siempre? –me pregunto mientras abría sus brazos invitándome a ellos

-Me encanta, eres el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera llegar a tener Jake –dije contra su pecho

-Lo sé –dijo con arrogancia

-Egocéntrico –le pegue

-Creo que es hora de entrar, estoy seguro que alguien está bastante ansioso adentro para que le otorgues su ultimo baile antes de ir a casa –me sonroje violentamente al pensar en Edward -además Nessie me está esperando en su casa –ahora fue su turno de sonrojarse.

-Okey, entonces nos vemos este sábado en La Push ¿no? –pregunte

-Por supuesto, te estaré esperando mejor amiga.

-Allí estaré mejor amigo

_**POV Edward**_

-Edward relájate me estas poniendo los pelos de punta –me alego Jasper

-Bueno dile a Alice que te distraiga –lo fulmine con la mirada, Bella llevaba treinta minutos con el chucho en el balcón.

-Yo no tengo problema –dijo pícaramente Alice

-¡Hey! Cualquier muestra de amor con mi hermanita, fuera de mi vista por favor, no quiero terminar vomitando –hice una mueca de asco

-Bueno amigo si tú quieres. ¿Alice que te parece si vamos al segundo piso? –sugirió Jasper mientas Alice lo tomaba por la muñeca y lo arrastraba, si, lo arrastraba al segundo piso.

Ya me estaba volviendo loco, si Bella no entraba en cinco minutos tendría que ir por ella. Estaba sumido en mis pensamiento cuando una mano me toco el hombro

-Cuídala mucho viejo, lograste conquistar a una gran chica y si le haces daño será mejor que arranques, te cambies el nombre y le digas a tu padre que te haga una cirugía porque no descansaría hasta dar contigo –dijo riendo a carcajadas mientras me ofrecía su mano en son de paz

-Créeme que lo se amigo y nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así –respondí con una sonrisa mientras aceptaba la oferta de paz, sin duda ahora que todas las cosas estaban en su lugar Jacob y yo podríamos llegar a ser grandes amigos.

-Creo que de ahora en adelante todo será mejor –comento Bella mientras tomaba mi mano una vez que Jake se fue.

-Y como sabes eso, solo tenemos diesiete años –sonreí mientras pasaba las manos por su cintura

-Porque vamos a estar juntos y mientras sea así, todo estará bien –me dijo depositando un pequeño beso en mis labios

-Tienes razón, ahora ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a un lugar menos ruidoso? –sugerí haciendo que Bella se sonrojara como por millonésima vez desde que nos conocimos

-No –dijo sonriendo

-¿No? –pregunte extrañado Bella nunca rechazaba mis propuestas

-Antes de irnos quiero otorgarle mi último baile a una persona muy especial para mí –sonrío angelicalmente mientras me llevaba a donde todos estaban bailando

-¿Y quién es esa persona especial? –pregunte sonriendo

-No sé, probablemente Emmett –dijo con sarcasmo

-Ja, ja, ja, muy chistosa –dije mientras rodaba los ojos

-Vamos a bailar amor –sonrío mientras posaba sus brazos en mi cuello y yo los míos en su cintura para después regalarnos el mejor beso frente a todos los invitados.

_5 años después_

Ahí estaba Bella nuevamente, bailando con Jacob Black como hace cinco años atrás en esta misma fecha.

-Disculpen, lamento interrumpir pero ¿Me permite el último baile Señora Cullen? –sonreí mientras Nessie Black le hacia la misma pregunta a Jake

-Por supuesto Señor Cullen, encantada –dijo mientras se despedía de Jake y de Nessie

-Este es el mejor día de mí vida Señora Cullen –susurre en su oído mientras acariciaba la alianza que tenia puesta ahora en su mano

-El mío también Señor Cullen y no solo por nuestro final feliz, si no que hoy también es el final feliz de los Señores Jacob y Nessie Black. –Sonrío mientras apoyaba su barbilla en mi hombro –te amo Edward

-Y yo a ti Bella, no sabes cuánto –suspire

* * *

**Qué lindo! Espero que las Team Jacob que lleguen a leer esto no me odien, yo soy Team Edward totalmente pero amo la pareja de Jacob y Nessie. Ya que el disclaimer de Firework lo protagonizo Edward en este le toco a Bella pero claro, Edward siempre se entromete, no es que me queje**

**Un beso.**


End file.
